


酒吧

by malu0906



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Poor Ives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malu0906/pseuds/malu0906
Summary: 以他們的情況來說，在同性戀酒吧埋伏該算是潛入還是本色演出?
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	酒吧

**Author's Note:**

> *尼爾左 有一兩句話暗示互攻  
> *PWP 其實有點劇情 但是不重要  
> *有路人跟主角調情  
> *Bgm: My Strange Addiction – Billie Eilish

還是偏向潛入吧。尼爾這麼想的同時拿起手上還剩小半杯的伏特加通寧喝了一口，視線依舊停留在吧台前男人的耳垂上。平時男人身上能勉強稱作飾品的只有手錶，但現在他的耳垂上戴了一枚藏青色的方形水晶耳環，銀白色的鑲座在深色的皮膚上格外顯眼，折射而出的光芒跳動著，即使隔著一段距離也能在尼爾的思緒上不停撩撥。

「你確定這適合我?」一個小時前的飯店房間裡，男人側頭盯著穿衣鏡裡自己的左耳，然後抬眼從鏡中對上尼爾的視線。青年沒有馬上回答問題，他一邊用手指撥弄著耳環，一邊盯著男人的耳垂繼續看了一會，終究還是忍不住在男人的耳尖上輕輕吮了一下，還故意在嘴唇離開時發出一點聲響。男人沒有太大反應，但是挑起了單邊眉毛看著尼爾。尼爾知道這個表情，每當男人準備看他又要挑出什麼事端時就會擺出這樣的神情。

「噢，別緊張，我就是想表示一下......」尼爾從背後將男人摟進懷裡，隔著褲子把自己起了些反應的下體抵在男人腰上，臉上是他一貫深情、性感、又帶了點調戲意味的微笑。「感覺到了嗎?他在說你看起來可口極了。」可惜刻意壓抵的耳語也無法輕易挑起任務中的男人。男人反手將尼爾的臀部更緊的壓向自己，一邊向後擺動自己的腰，然後在尼爾因為突然的刺激而倒抽一口氣時迅速退開。

「距離任務正式開始還有四十分鐘，前往任務地點要半小時。我不介意現在來一發，但我可能得開始擔心是不是該幫你請位醫師解決早洩問題。」男人丟下這句話和咬著下唇看他的尼爾後就逕自準備起其他任務裝備，放尼爾自顧自冷靜。

而現在欲求不滿的尼爾一邊聽著耳機裡艾佛斯在酒吧外的監視報告，一邊看著自己的戀人獨自坐在幾公尺外的吧台前，等待他們今晚的目標對象上鉤。他們的任務很簡單，只要將追蹤器安置在目標的隨身物品上就行。跟據事前調查報告，這位目標的偏好正是男人這樣的身材和外貌，因此只要成功讓目標上前搭訕男人分散注意，他們有的是機會得手。尼爾實在不喜歡這個計畫，但也不得不承認這是最簡單的做法。

「目標進入酒吧。」艾佛斯的聲音將尼爾的思緒拉回，接著他看到目標在入口處巡視了酒吧一圈，在看到男人的背影時眼神亮了一下後便直直走向吧台，拉開男人身旁的座位坐下。

「操。」尼爾低聲罵了一句。

「看來我們的任務會進行的非常順利。」艾佛斯愉快地說道，他難得覺得和這對平時不顧時間地點放閃的情侶一起出任務不是件壞事。

那頭男人和目標對象已經聊了起來，看起來相談甚歡。不多久，尼爾看到男人成功趁著目標傾身靠近時將追蹤器黏在了對方的外套內側，但也是同時，目標對象將手掌搭在了男人大腿上，手指甚至在上面有意無意的來回摩娑，而男人也一副怡然自得的樣子任對方觸摸。

理智斷線在即，以防目標做出更多舉動導致自己忍不住毆打對方，尼爾起身走向男人，同時思考本色演出一場深閨怨夫大戲來將男人拉走的必要性。不過很顯然的，男人並不需要他的幫助就能自己脫身。他看到男人對目標說了句什麼，那人就一臉惋惜的離開去尋找下個對象了。接著男人側過臉跟他對視一眼，然後起身朝酒吧的廁所走去。

「你明明有辦法更早脫身的。」尼爾跟在男人身後走進廁所時埋怨道。他先是在廁所外放上打掃中的立牌，一一確認兩個廁所隔間內都沒有人，然後扯下身上的麥可風和耳機扔進其中一間的馬桶沖掉。今晚剩下的追蹤作業是艾佛斯的工作。

「你讓他摸了你的大腿，他甚至在離開的時候親了你一下。」

「親了臉頰而已。」男人回答時得努力壓抑自己忍不住上揚的聲調與嘴角。他已經很久沒有見過鬧脾氣的尼爾了。青年急於追趕自己的腳步，總是表現出可靠的一面—或者說藏起自己不成熟的一面—不論是在任務還是情感上。他承認他剛剛的確可以更早脫身，但他實在忍不住想逗逗年輕的戀人。

尼爾看著門外男人無所謂的神情久違的感到挫敗，於是伸手將男人扯進隔間後壓在隔板上咬住男人的雙唇。其實他並不是真的生氣，只是他也做不到在看著別人用情色的手法觸碰自己的戀人後保持無動於衷。

男人感受到尼爾吻裡明顯的焦躁，終究有些捨不得，覺得還是有必要安撫一下對方。他一邊輕輕將尼爾推開一邊鎖上隔間的門，然後扯開尼爾的皮帶和褲子後毫不猶豫的跪在地上，吻上尼爾的內褲，用舌尖勾勒底下陰莖的形狀。薄薄的布料很快被唾液濡濕，男人一把扯下內褲，任由已經完全勃起的陰莖彈跳著打上自己的臉頰，然後再次毫不猶豫的將陰莖含入口中。先是用雙唇親吻頂端，一邊用舌尖在馬眼上輕輕打轉，舔掉已經流出的一點前列腺液，最後終於慢慢將整根陰莖吞入。

尼爾向來覺得男人的嘴唇非常性感。深色的唇瓣中心透著點淡粉色，每次看著男人為自己口交時他都得格外忍耐，以免自己太快射出來。現在男人左耳上的那枚耳環也隨著頭部的角度變換持續閃閃發耀，前後擺動的光芒在尼爾心裡來回搔動。

他感受到男人正在把他的龜頭吞進喉嚨深處，退出，然後再次吞入，如此反覆擠壓他的敏感處。極致的快感讓尼爾發出粗重的嘆息，向後靠在隔板上，一手搭在男人的後腦上隨著男人的動作擺動，然後在發現男人也已經勃起、褲檔被陰莖撐得隆起後，用自己的皮鞋在上面輕輕踩踏撥弄，引得男人氣息開始不穩，下意識縮緊喉嚨，連帶著尼爾自己也發出呻吟。

最後尼爾射在男人嘴裡時已是滿頭大汗，深金色的髮梢黏在額頭上。他一手習慣性地將頭髮往後梳攏，一手伸向男人，讓對方把精液吐在自己手中，然後將手探進男人的內褲裡。他就著自己的精液按壓開拓男人的後穴，卻發現那裡已經濕軟著迎接他的手指輕易探入。

「你出發前洗澡時弄過了?」

「只是標準行動程序罷了，去同性戀酒吧前的。」男人玩味的看著尼爾說。

「為了和我欲求不滿的戀人在公共廁所來一發總得事先準備。」

男人從口袋裡拿出保險套一邊親吻尼爾一邊幫他射過一次後仍然硬著的陰莖戴上，然後轉身背對尼爾趴在隔間的門上。尼爾幾乎是立刻咬上了男人的脖子。他像發了瘋一樣的吸吮男人的後頸、脖子、耳後，然後終於如願以償含住那枚耳環。明明已經上過無數次床、分享過無數次彼此的高潮，尼爾還是無法克制自己對男人的一切衝動。男人對他而言就是有這般致命的吸引力，是他的大麻、他的冰毒、他的致幻劑，雖然尼爾從沒碰過它們，但他想毒品大抵也就如此。

他用最快的速度拉開男人的褲子內褲、揉捏臀瓣、然後將陰莖頂進男人的後穴深處。交合瞬間的飽脹和緊致讓兩人同時發出喟嘆。尼爾沒等太久便握著男人的胯骨開始擺動腰部，撞擊男人的腸道深處。兩人在情事上的默契一向很好，尼爾每次挺進都能精準擊中男人的前列腺，讓男人的快感迅速累積，甚至連乳頭都已經爽得變硬，在和衣服的來回摩擦中產生隱密難耐的騷癢。

男人的陰莖早在為尼爾口交時便已勃起，除了尼爾方才調戲般地踩弄外遲遲沒有接收更多撫慰，現在前列腺突然受到頻繁且強烈的撞擊快感，讓他硬得發脹的陰莖一跳一跳，然後就毫無徵兆地就射了出來。高潮的剎那男人從喉間發出了一聲綿長的低吟，後穴猛地絞緊抽搐。

「別停。」男人在察覺尼爾打算放緩速度時出聲阻止，他想要尼爾享受這種久違、刺激、且毫無保留的性愛。他側過臉尋找尼爾的嘴唇，把自己越發滾燙的喘息鎖在吻裡，用最近的距離讓尼爾感受自己對他的渴求。

高潮後依舊持續的高強度快感讓男人近乎融化，雙腿不停發抖，幾乎就要站不住。他的後背貼著尼爾胸口，仰頭靠在尼爾肩上，現在全靠兩人交合處以及尼爾的懷抱支撐。尼爾看著懷裡不久前還游刃有餘的男人現在只能靠著自己站立，還在停不下來的呻吟中不斷叫自己更用力的操他，使得尼爾對男人的佔有慾徹底獲得滿足。他一手抱緊男人，一手握著男人剛射過一回、現在極為敏感的陰莖搓揉，逼得男人因為刺激再次勃起，然後將後穴咬的更緊。

最後男人爽得連自己什麼時後到達第二次高潮的都記不太清。他只記得尼爾在他的馬眼開始滲出大量前列腺液時摟著他轉身面對馬桶，讓他撐著牆然後繼續操他。沒多久後他就被尼爾扶著陰莖，在一次又一次的大力撞擊下繃緊小腹對著馬桶射出精液。

「所以你剛剛對他說了什麼來脫身的？」事後尼爾在收拾兩人弄出來的殘局時問他。

「我說我們型號不符，床上的。」

「但你明明就都、嗚。」男人吻住尼爾，將對方的疑惑壓在唇下，心想他的戀人平時這麼聰明優秀，怎麼有時候就這麼傻呢。

真是太可愛了。

「適合我的型號，只有你。」男人放開尼爾後貼著他的嘴唇輕輕說道，然後在青年微微發愣間再次吻了上去。

-

一點後續：

「親愛的艾佛斯小隊長，請問跟蹤任務進行的如何？」回到飯店後尼爾在男人洗澡時連絡了艾佛斯，確認任務狀況。可憐的艾佛斯聽到尼爾這般愉悅歡快的語氣，一點也不見酒吧時的彆屈與不爽，不用猜也知道他的老闆和這人肯定剛結束一翻深度交流，隔著手機都能聞到戀愛的酸臭味。

「任務好的很，不勞您費心。」丟下一句交代後他便直接掛斷電話。

果然，他還是恨透和這兩人一起出任務了。

**Author's Note:**

> 戴著耳環的主角可以參考這篇：  
> https://cnalifestyle.channelnewsasia.com/trending/john-david-washington-tenet-christopher-nolan-13078022


End file.
